Brave New World
by SuperSwanky69
Summary: The world had changed. No more would 200 nations squabble with each other. No more petty rivalries. The world had finally fixed itself, with every country in a larger superstate, things were going to go well. Or at least, that was the plan...
1. Brave New World

**Brave New World**

 _With the threat of nuclear war looming over the world, all the nations decided that things had to change. Believing that over 200 nations running around independently was dangerous for the future, they chose to create superstates to encompass the various regions of the world. While all states within those superstates have equal participation, only one will be chosen to represent the entire superstate in geopolitical meetings. While many superstates, such as Germania and the North American Federation were formed willingly, a few, mainly the Dalmatian Empire and Korea were forcibly created. And while most were content with the results, there were still territorial disputes between the superstates, wanting a few minor changes to their borders. And so, the geopolitical population was reduced from over 200 to just around 30. Many hoped that this would help stem the rise of conflicts. But that would soon be proved wrong…_

* * *

 **Berlin, Capital of Germania, 6:40 A.M.**

Germany sat in the living room of his house, an old Castle built back in the times of the ancient Hohenzollern kings. This was the seat of power within the superstate, where Germany would give out orders and commands to be carried out by the people.

Germania was the superstate within the center of Europe. As the name suggests, it's members consisted of the Germanic nations: Germany, Austria, Prussia, Switzerland and Liechtenstein, with Germany as the head.

He unfurled a map of Europe, and frowned. He knew he was at a huge disadvantage. He was surrounded by a host of more powerful superstates. To his immediate north was the Kalmar Empire, comprised of the various Nordic countries. They were friendly, but he had to keep an eye on them.

To his east was the Slavic Union, made up of Eastern, Central European and the Baltic States. They seem to be distrustful of him(justifiably so), and he was in turn, distrustful of them. Who knows what kind of trouble they would start in the east.

To his northwest were the Benelux siblings. Even if they were much smaller in size, they were no pushovers(maybe Luxembourg, but that was not his own fault). Belgium proved her courage in the world wars, teaching Germany the lesson of never underestimating her. Netherlands also turned out to be a pain to deal with. Add to the equation that the Benelux had the support of the United Kingdom, they would be a very tough nut to crack.

The most obvious threat was the Third Roman Empire, which from France to Hungary were bordering him. The Third Roman Empire had become the largest entity in Europe, with holdings even across the Mediterranean and into Africa. Germany was surprised when so many countries decided to align themselves with Italy, the leader of the Third Roman Empire.

Germany leaned back in his seat. Italy had gathered himself an enormous amount of power, now if he could use it correctly would be a different story. Italy was not known for his military prowess. His associates: France, Spain, Portugal, Brazil, Greece, Bulgaria, Romania and Moldova might have once been strong in the past, but now….

And there was Hungary. Austria had been furious that she was forced to join the Third Roman Empire, Italy insisting that his domains be connected. Despite being in separate superstates, contact between countries were not forbidden, but things would be more complicated to say the least.

Germany leaned back in the seat as he evaluated his own allies. First was Austria. He's a loyal companion, that's for sure. He may be stubborn, grumpy and pompous at times, but he would have your back once trouble started. He's a good fighter, just not good at winning wars. He also gets his emotions get the better of him.

Prussia, his own brother; arrogant, annoying and has the ego the size of Bavaria. He's probably the best fighter out of all of Germania, though Switzerland would come at a close second(Germany didn't include himself). Prussia, despite not being an actual country anymore decided to stay for a bit longer to see how things play out.

Germany's glad Switzerland is on his side: the loyal, smart and sometimes even cunning mountain nation was once a mercenary that fought across Europe, something Austria and Prussia could attest to. He also finances all of the superstate's economy, taking one burden off of Germany's back.

Now for the last member, Liechtenstein. Besides being Switzerland's adoptive sibling, Germany has no idea as to who she is. She is a great assistant, keeping the castle clean and making meals, but beyond that Germany has no clue as to her capabilities. Maybe he should ask Switzerland later.

Germany swiveled his head as he heard footsteps walk down the stone stairs. It was Austria, who was usually not up so early.

"Morning, Austria," Germany said, "Why up so early?"

Austria rubbed his eyes. "I don't know. I just couldn't sleep tonight." He replied dully.

Germany sighed. "You should lay off the coffee," He advised.

Austria scowled at him. "I've been drinking that for over 300 years! Do you really think the effects work on me?" He exclaimed. He sat down next to Germany, putting his hand over his head. "It's not that…" He muttered.

Germany put a hand in his shoulder. "Hungary, right?" He asked softly. Austria nodded. Germany sighed. "You can still see her anytime, you know." He said.

Austria looked up. "I know that. But ever since the superstates were created we've become more distant. And both of us hoped to be in the same superstate, but we couldn't even manage to do that…" He began sobbing into his hands.

Germany looked at him with shock. Austria was not one to cry, especially in front of other people. "I'm sorry I couldn't get Hungary to join Germania," He whispered.

"It's not your fault," Austria choked out, "You tried your best. You tried to make me happy, even though I'm just a burden…"

"No, your not!" Germany shouted. "You were always here for me, no matter what kind of situation we were in. This is nothing compared to what we faced in the past." Germany patted his shoulder. "You've just been through a lot."

Austria managed to put up a frail smile. "What I've gone through in the several hundred years that I've been alive, you suffered in a mere century," He sputtered out, "You've become the country I always aspired to be." He paused, taking in a deep breath. "I'm glad that when Prussia and I fought to see who would become your older brother, I ended up on the losing side. Who knows what kind of man up would have grown up to be had I been your mentor…" He broke into sobs once more.

"Austria…." Germany pulled Austria into a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around Austria, and Austria sat there.

"God, what a sight I am right now," Austria muttered. "This is so embarrassing."

"You're just letting your emotions out," Germany said.

Suddenly they heard a loud crash and a high-pitched "What the hell is wrong with you?" from upstairs.

Austria stood up as a pair of footsteps thundered down the stairs. "This is my cue to leave," He said as he wiped his eyes. He looked at Germany through his shiny glasses. "Mind if we keep this a secret?" He asked somewhat nervously.

"Don't worry. This is between the two of us," Germany replied.

Austria smiled. "Thank you," He said. He turned around and went for the kitchen, bumping into Switzerland on the way.

"What's with him?" He demanded when he entered the living room.

Germany shrugged. "Who knows," He answered. "He's always been like that."

"I know, but lately he's been even more aloof," Switzerland said in an exasperated voice. Just as he said that, there was a loud "God damn it!" from the kitchen. Switzerland glanced behind him. "Look, I know it doesn't sound like it, but I'm actually pretty worried about him." he whispered.

"I think he's just mad that we didn't get more members," Germany replied, which was true in a sense, but he wasn't about to go any deeper.

"What? Five members is enough. It's a perfect number," Switzerland commented.

"I personally think we should have gotten more nations with us," Germany sighed.

"It was a democratic vote, we can't change the outcome," A female voice said. Liechtenstein crept down the stairs, wearing a pink nightgown. "What do you suppose we should do to get new members? Every country in Europe has joined one superstate or another." She explained. She stared at Germany. "Perhaps Mr. Germany is not fond of democracy, no?" She asked with a slight chuckle.

"No, it's not that," Germany said, "There's Israel. He's one of the only countries to not join any superstate."

Switzerland uttered a loud _umph_. "And so what if he joins us? He'll be across the world and he's surrounded by the Middle Eastern Coalition. There's bound to be a war between them soon and I don't want to be involved," He declared.

"Ironic that Mr. Germany would want to have Israel on the same team.." Liechtenstein muttered. Germany glanced towards the girl, and grinned. Maybe this girl was more than he thought after all…

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! It's going to be a little slow, but don't worry, things will pick up soon. I was inspired by a number of things, including a good friend of mine, another story I wrote quite some time ago (It's not here anymore) and especially the amazing Ve, we totally fooled you by Patient Harmony. That was the first story I read on this website, and I did not think that a Hetalia fanfic of all things could become a dark. Well, I hope that this little story will just be as dark as that one. I only hope that my skills are up to the task. Oh yeah, there's going to be oc's too. I actually wrote 10 chapters for the various G+ communities I am in, so uploads will be quick. Alright, this has gone long enough. Until next time, probably tomorrow.**


	2. Heir of Rome

**Budapest, Third Roman Empire**

Hungary sat in her room, staring longingly out the window. It was a nice day out, but she was in no mood for going outside. She had stayed in her nice, orderly room for quite some time now, opting to stay indoors. she was too tired, and her head was filled up with various emotions, all taking a toll on her.

There was a knock at the door. "Miss Hungary," A male voice called.

Hungary looked towards the door. "Come in," She beckoned, and the door slowly opened. There stood a tall man with short, light brown hair. Hungary smiled. It was Buda, the male personification of her capital city and one of her most trusted lieutenants.

Buda looked up and down Hungary. "You look terrible," He noted.

It was true; there were bags under her eyes, her clothes were crinkled and her hair was all over the place. The state of the room was no better; clothes were strewn across the floor, the sheets were all crumpled up, and there was dust forming on the wooden desks.

Hungary chuckled. "Sorry, I haven't been really paying attention lately…" She whispered.

Buda nodded, understanding her situation. "Do please get dressed," He started, but hesitated for a second. "Italy is coming for a visit." He audibly gulped at that statement.

Hungary's eyes widened. She jumped up and pulled out her nicest dress. "Out! Now!" She ordered. Buda turned around and left as Hungary took off her clothes and wrapped herself with a towel.

* * *

 **Around an hour later…**

Hungary was outside in a white dress, which was laced with ribbons across her shoulders and chest. She wore a pearl ring on her white-gloved finger, and wore white laced sandals. Her face was covered by a large white sun hat, which covered her face.

She sat on a bench just outside the gates of the castle. The sun was beating down on her face, so she pulled down the hat to cover herself.

Buda stood by the gates, waiting patiently. He took out a cigarette and lit it. He offered one to Hungary, but she declined to take it.

Then, from the corner of the road a black fiat 2800 came roaring, skidding to a halt in front of Hungary's house.

Two men, both impeccably dressed stepped out from the car. Italy wore an olive-green military dress with a bright red sash ornamented with medals, with a peaked hat with the same color scheme. Bright yellow epaulettes covered his shoulder. He wore snow-white gloves, adding to his splendor. He looked ominous, like a dictator.

His older brother, Romano, wore a plain brown uniform, along with a helmet with several ostrich plumes taped to the side. He wore black gloves, as well as black marching boots.

Hungary shuddered as Italy walked closer to her. He was a changed man; before he was weak, clingy, needy and even cowardly in a cute way. But after the proclamation of the Third Roman Empire something had clicked in his head. He became more confident, domineering, and authoritative. Perhaps it was the fact that he had become the heir of a new Roman Empire. Whatever it was, Hungary was sure it was a bad thing, and this revelation scared; no, it terrified her.

Hungary froze as Italy stopped right in front of her. He scooped her hand up and gently kissed it. "Bella Ciao," He said.

"Hello, Italy…" Hungary answered, her face turning red.

"How is everything? Are you feeling alright?" Italy asked as he sat down next to her, placing his hands on hers. "We haven't seen much of you these days…" his tone was filled with worry.

"I-" Hungary glanced to the side. "It's nothing…"

"It's Austria isn't it?" Italy inquired. Hungary's face tensed, and Italy smiled. "You still have feelings do him, don't you?" He questioned, his grip on Hungary's hands getting tighter.

Hungary nodded. Italy chuckled. "It's not like you can't meet him," He said, "You can talk to him all you like." He leaned forward, his voice lowering, "But you should give up on anything romantic. Romance between nations under different superstates was banned under the treaty, remember?" He growled.

Hungary's eyes began to water as she nodded again. Under the recent superstate treaty, the closest nations from different superstates could get was into platonic relations, while countries within the same superstate were allowed to take their relationship as far as they like. This strange and frankly outrageous clause, which was proposed by Italy was petitioned by most countries. But it was passed due to help from other powerful countries such as America, Russia, Japan, Mexico, India, Switzerland, Israel as well as Germany..

Italy leaned back. "No romance, right big brother?" He shouted. Romano quickly looked up from his phone when he was called. He let out a curse as he nodded.

Italy turned back to Hungary. He noticed the tears and wiped them with his hand; Hungary did not object. "Don't be so sad," He whispered, "Everything will be just fine. You are a member of the most powerful superstate in Europe now; whatever you desire, I shall grant it. Austria would never be able to make your life so easy, so forget that _German_ already." His tone was venomous at that last part, and Hungary could tell the resentment Italy held for Austria. No, not just Austria, but the rest of the German nations as well.

Italy stood up. "Come with me, Hungary. I can shower you with all the riches and materials that the world can offer!" He exclaimed, "It's time that the Magyar join the Latins in the Roman Empire!"

Hungary nodded as she slowly stood up. Buda, being the overprotective guard he is, started walking towards the two. Romano put his phone away and began to watch.

Italy smirked when Buda stopped in front of him. "Good day to you," He said.

"Leave her alone," Buda hissed, "You aren't doing any favors for her by barging in here."

"Oh, what a guard dog you are," Italy replied, clearly not afraid of the bigger man in front of him. "I could use a man like you in the army."

Buda scowled. "You little-" He growled but was interrupted by Romano, who grabbed Italy's attention by tapping him on the shoulder. Italy turned his head around, and Romano gave him the phone. Italy scrolled down, and a look of annoyance flashed for a second. Buda heard Italy mutter "That bastard" underneath his breath.

Italy looked up. "Well, it seems something urgent had popped up, and so I have to take my leave now. I'm sorry that we cannot continue this further Hungary. Let us meet somewhere again," He said as he took Hungary's hand, gently kissing it. He turned around and walked to the car, Romano following him.

Hungary saw Romano glance at her; he smiled compassionately, and she did too, before the Italian brothers got back into the car and drove away.

Buda rushed over to Hungary. "What's with him?" He growled, "He's become such an arrogant kid." He looked down at Hungary. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Hungary managed form a smile. "Yeah, I'm okay," She uttered as she turned around. But Buda could clearly see she was even more downcast than before.

* * *

"You've become a real bastard, you know that?" Romano said as he drove the fiat through the Carpathian mountains.

Italy laughed. "I think I've just finally become what I'm supposed to," He replied.

Romano scowled. "You've made her real upset," He countered, "Outright telling her she can't see Austria anymore."

"I never said that at all. All I said was that only countries under _different_ superstates can't engage in romantic activities," Italy said.

"So then-" Romano stopped, and his eyes widened, "You don't mean-"

Italy smirked. "We take what we want," He said, "By whatever means necessary."

Romano grinned. "You bastard. I'm proud to have a brother like you." He chuckled.


	3. Co-Prosperity Sphere

**Tokyo, capital of the Pacific Empire**

Two Asian men in black suits walked down the long, ornate hallway of the mansion. The two men, Philippines and Singapore looked at the walls and floors.

"Man, Japan's place is always so clean," Philippines noted.

"Yeah, I bet he has a bunch of cat maids cleaning the place," Singapore said out loud, "He's into those things."

Philippines looked at him. "Okay…" He answered hesitantly, "I don't he's actually like that…"

"Excuse me!" A girl in a maid outfit with cat ears bumped into Philippines, who looked shocked. The girl bowed several times, before running off.

"What the hell…" Philippines muttered.

Singapore sniggered. "Told you so," He grinned, "How do you not know what Japan's like?"

Philippines sighed as he wiped himself off. "Things were different back the last time I saw him. He was so much more….assertive." He mumbled.

Singapore chuckled. "Well I have good news for you," He said, "He's gone completely bonkers."

"What does that mean?" Philippines asked.

"Are you boys talking about Japan's kinks?" A soothing female voice made the two men turn around.

"Indonesia," Philippines muttered.

Indonesia flashed a smile. "Yup! How are you two doing?" She asked.

Singapore bowed. "Pleasure meeting you here," He uttered, "I am doing completely fine."

Indonesia walked up to them. "Come on, let's see what our man Japan is up to," She turned around to the man and woman behind her. "Brunei, East Timor, we shouldn't keep them waiting now, should we?" East Timor and Brunei nodded.

"Where is Malaysia? Is she not attending the meeting?" Philippines asked, looking behind Indonesia.

"She said something along the lines of visiting Indochina," Indonesia replied, "Who knows what that girl is doing sometimes."

"She's probably with Thailand," Philippines snorted, "She doesn't care about the rules of 'No romance between superstates'."

* * *

Japan was sitting in his study, silently reading a book about the Pacific War, or as it was called in the Pacific Empire, the War of East Asian Liberation.

"Here you go!" A hand nudged Japan, and a cup of green tea was placed in front of him. Japan looked up to see Taiwan above him, her wide eyes staring down at him.

"Thank you," Japan said, somewhat taken aback.

Taiwan smiled. "No problem," She replied, sitting down next to him. She put a hand over his hand. "I'm glad that we're together…"

Japan also smiled. "Yeah, I'm glad too. I know China wanted you to join him, but I was able to claim you in time…"

Taiwan looked at him. "Am I just an object for you men to fight over?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

Japan smirked. "In a way, yes…"

Taiwan smacked Japan over the head with a tray. "Hey! Don't say that!" She pouted.

"I was joking!" Japan exclaimed.

Taiwan turned her head away in mock anger. "I thought you were more serious…" She grumbled.

Japan clasped his hands together. "I'm sorry," He said, bowing several times.

Taiwan turned around, launching herself into Japan's arms. "Aw, I'm not mad!" She shouted, "I was just playing around." She snuggled up against Japan. "I'm happy that you chose me."

"Thank you," Japan softly muttered into her ear. Taiwan blushed and tried to pull back, but Japan wrapped his arms around her body. They toppled over, with Japan ending up on top of Taiwan.

"Um…." Taiwan looked up at Japan, her face entirely red. Japan gulped as he looked at Taiwan, her chest slowly moving up and down. Japan leaned down, and the two nations stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Their breaths intermingled with each other as Taiwan slowly pulled Japan down towards her.

"Oh hey what's up Japa-oh come on really?" Japan and Taiwan jumped up as Philippines slid open the door. "You guys really can't help that touchy stuff can't you?" He shouted.

Japan frowned. "Isn't it rude to barge into someone's room?" He grumbled.

"I'll go make some tea!" Taiwan raced out of the room, leaving Japan with the guests.

Indonesia chuckled. "Taiwan's a really nice girl, don't you think?" She asked.

Japan flushed with embarrassment. "Yes, I suppose so," He muttered, "Why are you all here?"

"You were the one that called us over. Remember?" Singapore shrugged.

Japan thought for a minute. "Yes," He answered finally, "Perhaps I did."

* * *

Japan and Taiwan sat at the head of the table, with Philippines and Singapore sitting on one side and Indonesia, Brunei and East Timor sitting on the other.

"Now then, I have all called you here to discuss our current situation," Japan announced, unfurling a world map. "As you all know, we are basically the masters of the pacific, give or take a few minor things."

"But, our position is highly precarious as of now. We are surrounded by powerful enemies," Japan explained, "Obviously the biggest threat is China. He was already big, but now he's expanded even more." Taiwan gripped his hand.

"China China China...It's always about him isn't it?" Singapore muttered.

"He's always been a nuisance," Japan continued, "And he's still looking to get stronger."

"He still has all the missiles pointed at my place," Taiwan said.

"What are we going to do about him? We don't have any holdings on the mainland," Philippines pointed out.

Japan nodded. "Yes, that I know," He replied, "That is why we need a foothold in the continent." He pointed his finger at the map, right on the Korean peninsula. "That is where we will start our expansion," He declared.

Everybody gasped.

"This again? Haven't you had enough of them?" Philippines groaned.

"How do you think everybody else is going to respond?" Singapore demanded.

"You've tried twice before, it's not going to end well this time," Indonesia commented.

"Lets stay on the safe side for now…" Brunei advised.

"Silence!" Everybody jumped up at Japan's outburst. Japan stood up. "Do any of you understand what I had to endure ever since I opened up to the world? For a century I've suffered humiliation after humiliation, unending disgrace and unprecedented shame by those arrogant westerners, who stopped at nothing to push me down at any given moment!" He shouted.

He glared at the countries before him, who looked at him with fright in their eyes. "And the one time I stood up for myself, the one time I defended myself, what did they do?" He screamed, and East Timor scrambled back to Indonesia.

Japan put his hand over his face. "What did they do? God, I can still see the fires when I close my eyes," He whimpered, and Taiwan put a hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

He looked back up. "But now I'm powerful again. And this time they won't be able to stop me. I've waited for this perfect chance to remedy all the wrongdoings committed against me. And I will not be stopped," He growled.

"See, I told you he's bonkers," Singapore whispered into Philippines' ear.

"Lets calm down," Indonesia muttered.

Japan smirked. "I already have friendly ties with the Mughal Empire and Indochina. China and Korea will fall."


	4. Giant in the East

**Somewhere in the Slavic Union**

Dozens of tanks roared across the open field, leaving behind a cloud of black smoke as they fired shells across the open terrain. Planes sailed across the blue sky, launching missiles and bombs against empty buildings. Soldiers armed with MSBS-5.56 Radon assault rifles stormed mock-up bunkers and trenches, gunning down enemy dummies with extreme vigor.

"Yes, yes!" One blonde man in a uniform exclaimed, gripping his binoculars. "Blow them up like cardboard!" He began jumping up and down in his command vehicle, causing it to shake.

"Poland, please calm down!" The driver shouted, "It's just an exercise."

"Uh huh," Poland nodded his head, "But it's still fun to watch." He grinned right as an OBRUM PL-01 tank blasted a bunker, which shot out dust as it crumpled to the ground. "Man, we got some powerful weapons, right Lithuania?"

"Yes," Lithuania muttered as several AHS Krab self-propelled howitzers launched a volley against a particularly fortified hill, "We do have a pretty strong arsenal."

Bell AH-1Z Viper attack helicopters zipped through the air, supporting the infantry and armor attacks, delivering much-needed airsupport in the form of the gatling guns in their noses.

"Destroy them!" Poland chanted as the _pfffftttt_ of the gatling guns ripped through the walls of the castle. "Destroy the Soviets!"

"I don't think this exercise is for the Soviets specifically," Lithuania said, "Might be bad PR if someone hears that."

"I'm only joking," Poland replied, though his expression suggested otherwise.

Lithuania sighed. "Okay, okay. Sure. But I'm saying that you shouldn't say things like that," He advised. He took the radio and pressed the comm button. "Hey Es, how are things on the west side?"

" _Good. The platoon eliminated the first objective in ten minutes,"_ The smooth voice replied, " _I guess I'm that good of a commander."_

Lithuania chuckled. "Alright, you do you. Lat, how about you?" He asked.

" _We're, we're struggling pretty hard over here! It seems our cooperation is really limited, and I think I'm pulling everybody down!"_ A voice squealed.

Lithuania gripped the radio. "Latvia, you may think you're not up to the job, but you gotta step up! You have to take control of the situation."

" _I'm trying!_ " Latvia cried, " _But I'm not good at commanding!_ "

Lithuania put his fingers over his forehead. Holding military exercises was a good idea after all. "I know your a good commander. You did excellent in the World Wars, remember? Times have changed, but to should have become better by now." He said into the radio.

There was silence over the radio. "Oh, okay. I'll try," Latvia mumbled.

Lithuania smiled. "There we go," He said as he switched channels, "Hey sisters, what about you two?"

" _Took out enemy positions, left nothing alive_ ," A cold, low voice reported.

Lithuania shuddered. "Belarus. Ruthless as usual I see. I love it," He grinned, "What about you, Ukraine?"

" _I'm doing pretty well to be honest,"_ Ukraine answered, " _But I think I'm distracting all the soldiers; they keep looking at me. Maybe I'm doing something wrong?"_ She wailed.

Lithuania had to stifle a laugh. "You're not doing anything wrong, I assure you," He chuckled, "Have some faith in yourself."

" _Okay, I'll do my best!_ " Ukraine cut off transmission.

"So I see your still into Belarus," Poland noted, "What's so good about her?"

Lithuania frowned. "Now is not the time for-"

"Anytime is time!" Poland interrupted, "She's just a jerk. A Russia without all the creepy cuteness. She's still creepy in a creepy way."

"I don't understand what you're saying," Lithuania muttered, "Don't you have something with Ukraine yourself?"

Poland shrugged. "And? What if I do?"

Lithuania smirked. "I bet it's only because of those monolithic boobs," He snorted.

Poland made a frustrated noise. "That's only a part of it," He pouted, "She's cute and kind of like a child. She's precious alright?"

"Alright, so each of us has one of the sisters," Lithuania said.

Poland gave a thumbs up. "But you're still my number one man!" He declared.

Lithuania grinned. "Sure, whatever dude." He turned back to the radio. "How is the couple doing?" He asked.

" _We are not a couple!_ " An overly agitated female voice exploded from the radio. " _I have to drag his ass everywhere!_ "

"Calm down Czech," Lithuania leaned back in his seat. "Are things that bad?"

" _Yes, they are! The doofus doesn't even know his way with an RPG! How am I supposed to fight when I have to babysit him?"_ Czechia exclaimed.

" _Hey now, I'm not that dumb!"_ This time a male voice spoke up. " _you're just jealous that I saw that gun in the treeline!_ "

" _I am not jealous!_ " Czechia fired back. " _That is such a stupid, small thing to gloat over!_ "

"Note to self; Czechia and Slovakia still do not work together very well…" Lithuania muttered.

"Aw damn! Would you look at that!" Poland grinned maniacally when a PL-01 tank completely obliterated a warehouse.

Lithuania watched soldiers dismounted from APCs and stormed the ruins of the castle. The crackle of gunfire and plumes of smoke indicated their swift advance.

A squad of attack choppers descended from the heavens, launching a fusillade of missiles into the forest and destroying the secret ammunition base hidden within.

"Well, would you look at that," Lithuania whistled.

" _Sir, mission completed; FOB destroyed,"_ a voice crackles through the radio.

"Poland, time!" Lithuania shouted.

Poland looked at his watch. "36:51," He read out loud.

Lithuania smiled. "That's good to hear. We've improved a lot."

* * *

"So," Lithuania started as all the countries assembled, "That went well."

"It sure did," Estonia said proudly, "I was able to finish my part of the job first."

"You failed to support the rest of us though; you guys spent the remaining time playing cards," Belarus duly pointed out. Estonia looked down at the ground.

Latvia stepped forward. "I-uh-" He composed himself, "I think I did horrible," He said miserably.

Lithuania put a hand on Latvia's shoulder. "No, you did just fine," He told Latvia, "You need more confidence in yourself."

"But my platoon had trouble with their objectives," Latvia whimpered.

He jumped when Ukraine hugged him from behind. "Don't worry," She said, "It's the same for me."

"You two," Lithuania sighed, "don't belittle yourselves over something small."

"They're weak," Belarus hissed, "Taking the rest of the team down."

"Whoa hey now," Poland jumped into the fray, "Lets all calm down." He pointed to Czechia and Slovakia. "You two stop arguing!" He ordered.

Czechia and Slovakia looked at Poland, before going back to fighting.

Lithuania facepalmed. "Our cohesion is so bad," He groaned.

"Guys, it wasn't so bad, was it?" Estonia interrupted, "Our guests were enjoying themselves." The group turned to see two blonde men on the hill. One of them waved at Estonia, who waved back.

* * *

"Wow! That was amazing!" Finland exclaimed.

"Thanks, it was pretty easy," Estonia boasted as he hugged his friend.

"Who is that?" Poland pointed to the man standing behind Finland.

"Oh, him? That's Copenhagen," Finland introduced, and Copenhagen gave a slight nod of his head.

"Huh, Denmark's capital," Lithuania noted, "What are you two doing here?"

"Estonia generously invited us over to watch," Copenhagen replied.

"Oh? This was supposed to be a secret…" Poland eyed Estonia.

Estonia shrugged. "Meh, can't be a secret for that long," He said nonchalantly.

"And," Finland added, "I have something else."

"What is it?" Poland asked.

Finland smirked. "I have some info on some secret information from the RSSU(Reformed Socialist Soviet Union)," He declared.

Poland's eyes lit up. "How?" He shouted.

Copenhagen smiled. "Mr. Finland has a friend within the Union who is quite close to Russia," He informed.

"Who?" Poland pushed for more information.

" _tsk tsk, tsk,_ " Finland clicked his tongue, "That's a secret." He winked at the Eastern European nations.

* * *

 **hey! It's the author again! Just wanted to let you know that I have two other stories: Apocalypse Royale, where the countries engage in a hunger games style survival game, and United world, where I show off the 50 states of America and more! Please give them a read!**


End file.
